Talk:Seddie/@comment-4029983-20111130155930/@comment-7889527-20111130222154
Aww. I remember when my dog died. I was probably 6. It was so long ago but I rememeber the day my mom told me that he was going to die soon, and then I rememeber the day she told me he passed. I was devestated because I was just a kid, and you know how kids love doggies. I always wanted one and I didn't even get to have him for a long time, and I loved him so much in that short time because it was my first time getting a dog. I rememeber how excited I was when my mom picked him up from the animal adoption center or whatever that place was called. I cried for awhile. My mom stood there with me and she spoke to me saying all sorts of comforting things and I felt better. Maybe you can talk to the family members your close to for comfort? Since you said all people are saying on twitter are saying is sorry. I know how you feel big time. It's okay to cry. It does get easier as Kezzi4Seddie said. If your tired of crying, watch something funny on TV. When I'm down in the dumps I watch funny sitcoms on TV. I know this may not be the best advice but you deserve to laugh or something you know? It works for me when I'm sad, I just watch something hilarious and lay on the couch in my living room and just get comfty. Ask your parents if you can Go out to eat, like a resturant or something with your family. This can help you to get your mind off things for a bit. You may still be sad for some time, but you'll be okay in the end. Do things to get your mind off it. You don't have to get over it completely though, remember that. If you really feel pain then that's okay you're not alone. Many people experience this. I know that these words are used so many times during a hard situation, but they go a real long way if you really think about it. Is there anything your interested in doing this week? I remember one time two years ago, I was really hurting from something that upset me. Since I love to bake and cook, I decided I was going to make myself a really good dessert. I winded up forgetting about my sadness and making myself a cheesecake lol. Of course, you stil feel the pain afterwards but you deserve some time for yourself and to be at peace. You see, when you get involved in a specific hobby, as mine was cooking, you can find peace and become absorbed in what your doing, as I did when I was baking that cake. I remember when my cousin's pet died, she was crying up a storm and was just really devestated. She was fine soon after. The fact that she spoke to her aunt, me and her mom made her feel comftorable. So once again, spend extra special time with a close family member. What about this Christmas? Think about how your going to be eating all sorts of delicious food and spending time with the people you love and getting all sorts of presents. It's not easy right now, I know it isn't. It's probably hard to take people's advice because it's hard to just feel better at the second. I know what depression is like. Believe me. It's one of the most worse feelings to go through, But I did turn out better throught it all. No matter what happens in your life, remember that it does get better, and keep repeating that in your head.